berenstainbearsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Berenstain Bears Go to Camp
Summary: Summer has arrived, but there is not much to do now that school is out. All of Brother and Sister's friends have left for vacation. Mama sees an advertisement for a day camp and decides to enroll the cubs, figuring they can make new friends and have outdoor activities. The camp is called "Grizzly Bob's Day Camp", owned and managed by a bear who built the camp on his own land near a lake. The cubs are surprised at being in unfamiliar surroundings, and Grizzly Bob looks nothing like their teachers. The first thing Grizzly Bob does is give each of the cubs name stickers, telling them that they are to learn everyone else's name. The second thing he does is tell them of the activities they will be doing, which look intimidating to Brother and Sister, but both decide to give them a try when they are available. The third thing Grizzly Bob does is take the cubs on a hike up Spook Hill, which is a large mound overlooking much of Bear Country. It was quite a climb! Once atop Spook Hill, they are shown a place that looks like a human skull, aptly named Skull Rock. When Grizzly Bob says the penultimate day will be night camp as well, in that the cubs will spend the overnight sleeping on Spook Hill, Sister becomes worried, as she never spent any nights away from her family, let alone outdoors. As the days go on, Brother and Sister learn to appreciate the day camp. Many of the activities there are akin to sports and games they did with their friends, as well as arts and crafts. However, Sister is still nagged by the upcoming campout. When the big day finally arrives, Sister elects to face her fears of being away from home for the first time. As twilight comes, the cubs climb up Spook Hill, which is easier as they are in better shape, and unroll their sleeping bags atop Skull Rock, which offers a splendid view of the natural scenery of Bear Country. Grizzly Bob makes a campfire, then goes into a small cave where he dons an Indian outfit. He tells the cubs a few tales of Indian lore, then they have hot cocoa and fall asleep outdoors. The final day of camp is a sports festival and awards ceremony with the cubs' families in attendance. Sister made the best beaded belt and Brother comes in second in a foot race, to which Grizzly Bob awards him a red ribbon. Mama and Papa are proud of the cubs, but more glad they made good use of their summer. Sister, who has overcome her fear of camping away from home, says the forthcoming school year can present new challenges she can face. Characters: * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * Mama Bear * Papa Bear Difference from the TV Series: * Category:First Time Books Category:Books Category:First Time Books Episode List with Papa Q. Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Mama Bear Category:First Time Books Episode List with Brother Bear